film_tefandomcom-20200216-history
Jaws 3-D
Jaws 3-D is a 1983 film starring Dennis Quaid, Bess Armstrong, Simon MacCorkindale and Louis Gossett Jr., directed by Joe Alves, written by Richard Matheson and Carl Gottlieb and produced by Rupert Hitzig. Plot While following an unsuspecting team of water skiers, a great white shark enters SeaWorld Orlando through its closing gates. Meanwhile, Florida announces the opening of the park's new underwater tunnels. Kathryn "Kay" Morgan, the park's senior marine biologist, and her assistants notice that the resident dolphins are afraid of leaving their pen. Shelby Overman, a mechanic, dives into the water to repair and secure the gates. He is attacked by the shark and killed, leaving only his severed right arm. Later that night, two men sneak into the park and go underwater to steal coral they intend to sell, but both are killed by the shark in the process. The next day, Kay and Michael Brody are informed of Overman's disappearance. They go down in a submarine to look for his body, and during the search, they encounter a smaller shark. The dolphins rescue Kay and Mike, but the shark escapes back into the park. They inform Calvin Bouchard, the park manager, and it excites his hunter friend, Phillip FitzRoyce, who states his intention to kill the shark on network television. Kay protests and suggests capturing and keeping the shark alive in captivity, to guarantee more publicity for the park. The shark is successfully captured, and Kay and her staff nurse it to health. Calvin, desperate to start the money rolling in immediately, orders it moved to an exhibit, but the shark dies. Later, Overman's corpse is discovered. Reviewing the body, Kay realizes that the shark that killed him is the first shark's 35 feet (11 m) long mother and that it must also be inside the park. She is able to convince Calvin about this newest development when the shark herself shows up at the window of the underwater cafe. Flushed out from her refuge inside a filtration pipe, the shark begins to wreak havoc on the park, injures a water skier, and causes a leak that nearly drowns everyone in the underwater tunnel. FitzRoyce and his assistant, Jack, go down to the filtration pipe in an attempt to lure the shark back in as a trap. FitzRoyce leads the shark into the pipe, but his tether rope suddenly snaps and is then attacked and killed. Hearing that the shark has been lured into the pipe, Michael and Kay go down to repair the underwater tunnel, so the technicians can restore air pressure and drain the water. Calvin orders the pump to be shut down to suffocate the shark, but this act instead allows it to break free from the pipe and attack Michael and Kay, but they are again saved by the dolphins. They make their way back to the control room, but the shark appears in front of the window and smashes through the glass, flooding the room and killing a technician. Michael notices FitzRoyce's corpse still in the shark's throat with a grenade and uses a bent pole to pull its pin, triggering the grenade's explosion and killing the shark. In the aftermath, Mike and Kay celebrate with the dolphins, who survived their battle with the shark. __FORCETOC__ Category:1983 films Category:July 1983 films Category:English-language films Category:American films